Unexpected Domesticity
by RubberDucky95
Summary: AU; Harry Potter's life is a train wreck. He is frightened by an immoral monster who lurks around the ground, wearing a mask of a human. Tom Riddle suddenly decides to be his savior and takes him in, but neither of them are happy about it. Can they cope with each other? TR/HP: slight OCC, AU, ratings may go up, SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

_**Unexpected Domesticity.**_

**HI! I'm glad that you're actually giving a try on my very first Harry Potter fanfiction!**

**I'd have to warn you though, this first chapter is incredibly messy and may be confusing. (I'm a beginner...)**

**But, I'd be more than happy to answer if you'd leave me a review with a question or two. Or any review at all!**

**Warnings: slight le...lemon..?, OCC, ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE, Suicidal Attempts. and many more!..?!**

**Summary:Harry Potter's life is a train wreck. He is frightened by an immoral monster who lurks around the ground, wearing a mask of a human. Tom Riddle suddenly decides to be his savior and takes him in, but neither of them are happy about it. Can they cope with each other?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nope. I wish I had.**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

Two sided face.

That's what I can best describe myself over the past 20 years.  
It was a difficult task to keep up since everybody seemed to eye me with careful and analyzing gazes that forbid me from indulging myself or allowing my guard down.  
Behind the alacrity and rather angelic act I put up myself with, there laid an ill-nature beast.

It derived me to the point of breakdown and it caused me ominous depression that I have yet to share it with anyone.

It often put me off and rather very sadistic in a way. I often blamed myself and grieved for my existence.  
Nobody ever found out how I grew up or any of my past. It was left somewhat mysterious or nobody ever cared to question me about them. I intended to hide them but as I didn't need to, it became a flattering factor of myself.

I lifted my scarred and red lined arm to see it clearly.  
Red, unforgivable lines existed within the pale surface of my skin.  
I raised my razor and sliced within and made another red line across the white surface, creating a red sea upon the white surface of nothingness, if not, drained warmth.

Sometimes it was so hard for me to carry on. Everything seemed too much for me to live on. The smiles I had to fake came as a stranger and total nothingness. The smiles I received seemed so fabricated.  
I was living within myself who is also fabricated into something, but I knew I really was nothing.  
The silence was overwhelming me and the empty air wrapped within me. I was so lonely. No one was there. I had nothing left but this tingling sensation of pain and pleasure.

It was so sad and cruel; having no one to rely on. I wonder if I'm alive.

"Well, look who we have here. Harry Potter"

I, of course, had adversaries.  
Tom Riddle is the very person I wouldn't want to be alone with. We hated each other's guts and it wasn't always me who was irritated by… well, me.  
Still, he is the last person who I ever will say anything.

Somehow, we were always on bad terms since he managed to piss me off every time his mouth opened to mock me. Although, I must admit, I have gotten used to his derisive comments, it always managed to irk me. Normally, I wouldn't even care, but when it came to this guy, I lost my composure and indifference.

"Piss off, Riddle"

"Feeling sensitive today? Not so surprising"

"What do you want"

I narrowed my eyes and Tom Riddle's smirk filled into my narrowed eyes.

He was tall, lean, and at the same time, built. His complexion was almost always smirking or sneering. My friends often said he would look actually very handsome if he'd genuinely smile for once. Not that I expect him to do so or do I anticipate it.  
The bastard was always so arrogant and full of himself. He had high self-esteem, which I regrettably envy him, and he always looked perfect and presentable.

He smirked and checked his clock before he turned to me.

"I was just passing by and wondered why you aren't with your slutty admirers you call friends. Last time I saw, you were in the alley with one of them, snogging"

"Just shut the fuck up, Riddle"

He sneered at me and made fun of whom I went out with. Which happened to be a lot?  
I was excessively spent when it came to people whether they were males or females.

Of course, my _other_ friends didn't know about this. Not entirely. Again, I led a very controversial life.

Call me a slut, but I had a reason for that; A dangerous and very secretive reason that I cannot let it out.  
I only ignored him and moved my thin legs to walk away, but yesterday's routine seemed to have been more excessive and I realized that I haven't eaten anything for roughly two days.

The sharp pain in my arm as it brushed against the cashmere shirt lingered and I tried not to hiss. The pain kept me standing and waking up from an eternal slumber I may fall into.

But I guess I ran out of my luck.  
My eyes started to flutter and I felt my legs unbuckling from the stance. Someone was calling out my name and I tried to make sense out the words.

"Potter! Get a hold of yourself!"

I realized that I have fallen into Tom Riddle's arms and I quickly retrieved myself from his grasp, pulling away harshly from him.

It wasn't because he was Tom Riddle. It was my unconscious reflex that haunted me.  
I only glared weakly and made my way. I had to go home and rest.

Finally out from Riddle's observant eyes, I swayed and leaned against the wall, almost collapsing down. I knew I was a train wreck. Dysfunctional, abandoned, and broken. I was captivated by the devil himself. I gave into his temptation and was paying for my consequences.

Suddenly, a familiar but terrifying voice was heard in the deserted corner of the dark alley.

"Harry"

I looked up at the person. My breath and heartbeat hitched faster.

_It was him; _The monster that nearly destroyed me.

I gritted my teeth and pathetically tried to send him away but I wasn't so successful. In fact, it only made the monster take more interest in me. I attempted to lean away from the wall, ready to run, but was taken into his arm, getting intimate with his sinful body.

"You look like you're about to faint."

"None of your fucking business"

"Language, my dear. You know better"

His voice suddenly became dangerously ominous and I was simply terrified. He is the type of person who would take advantage of my current state and force me to bind with him sexually. And I know he will.

His hands started to grope me out of the darkness and I shamelessly squirmed against his touch.

"Don't-… Don't touch me!"

"Now, now. We mustn't raise out voices. I'll take care of you"

"No-!"

He caressed my body so skillfully, trying to devour me. I hated him. He was the cause of my red lines. I pulled away from him but he only tightened his grasp. He grabbed my butt cheeks and started to lick and bite my neck down to the collar bone.  
We were in the darkest and the deepest deserted corner. He and I knew this place so well. I felt hopeless as I unforgivably and inevitably moaned and sobbed. And soon the moans were muffled by this monster's filthy, devouring mouth on mine.  
I tried not to open my mouth but he slid one of his hands inside of my trouser, seeming to push it in my entrance and the other hand sliding inside my shirt.  
I gasped loudly as I felt intense pain on the lower side of my body and his tongue was soon harshly violating me, and often biting me to bleed. I gasped and moaned but that just seemed to arouse this sick monster even more.

"Please... Don't do this... Please..."

"Harry, darling... If only you gave in"

"Please... I don't want to-..Ah!"

I half screamed as his patronizing and harsh hand grabbed my throbbing erection tightly. I hunched forward only to be blocked by his body.

"Harry... I want to hear it... Say it"

"Never..!"

His harsh words struck me and I replied with a malicious hate. He didn't like what I said.  
As his harsh and extreme caresses made me writhe in pain, I screamed but his mouth muffled the noise. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I didn't want to live anymore. Not like this. Not right now.

"F...Fuck you... You fucking monster...!..."

"Oh, Harry. if I were you I would've just said it for the sake of my own pain"

I screamed louder and began to sob uncontrollably. His hand was around my painful erection with his tip of the finger on my other tip, trying to go through. I started to pass out by extreme pain and sense of loss. The last thing I heard was a deadly crack of a bone followed by a noise of harsh flesh and flesh contact.  
I couldn't tell if it was from me or from the monster.

* * *

I woke up, sweating and crying. Morning light was shining upon me and I raised my body but inevitably laid back down by the soreness and pains that I vividly felt.

Where was I? What happened to the monster? Am I even alive?

I glanced at the window near me, and the sun was either setting or rising, but I couldn't know nor undesirable memory was recalled and I felt the utter horror and disgust with myself. I've done it again. Forced or not, I was once more defiled by him. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

I placed both of my hands on my face. Tears wouldn't come out anymore, as if my eyes no longer functioned properly. When the throbbing pain became so vivid, then I believed I was still alive, wretchedly.

"Potter"

A man's voice was heard within the room and I reflexively tensed up.  
I knew that voice.  
I nearly sprang up only to fall back down, moaning.

_Tom Riddle._

I would have been better off dead.

"Stay down"

"What are you doing here. What do you want"

"For your information, I saved your life"

"Why didn't you leave me dead"

I held so much venom within my words, that it even surprised me. Riddle only frowned at that and narrowed his eyes. He was either judging me or observing me.

"I didn't know one of your virtues were suicidal attempts."

Suddenly, Riddle's voice grew cold and frightening.  
He charged toward me and pinned me down on my bed. I was frightened by the sudden move. Frightened of the memory of that monster. Frightened that I would be used again. But Riddle took the notion and expressed disgust, soon replaced with cold look.

He was grabbing my wrist which revealed unforgivable red lines across my arms that I hadn't shown it to anybody. I usually concealed it, but for some reason, I hadn't have on with me.

"What's the meaning of this"

"Let go of me"

"Answer me. Who did this? Did you do it? Was it that bastard?"

"I said let go of me!"

I struggled underneath him, only to fail miserably. Believe it or not, he was much stronger than I thought he would be. I met his cold ruby eyes and shivered. How can those fiery eyes be so cold?  
I fought back tears, refusing and fighting off the answers that reached the verge of my throat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you"

"I said let go! Let me go, you monster!"

I yelled frantically and this time, Riddle actually got off from me. I was panting and sweats were glimmering on me to show how nervous I was. Then, I snapped.

_Hate hate hate_. Everything was red with hate.

"Why do you fucking care?! You hate me! I hate you! None of your damn business! Get out! Just fuck off!"

Tom Riddle just stood there without any movements nor changing expressions. It was truly frightening. Silence overwhelmed the room until I heard a small click that resembled the closing of the door. I nearly yelled out to stay but that would be just contradicting me. Tears rolled out from my face and I softly moaned and sobbed.  
I wished I was dead. I wished I was left in peace. I wished for my demise.  
For the first time of my life, I fell unconscious, thinking about how frantically I yearned for something.

* * *

_Red_. Dripping from me. Staining the floor.

What did I do to deserve this?  
My existence was a sinful crime. No more Harry Potter. No more misery. No more pain.

Some people believed in such cliché that states 'No pain, No gain'. Honestly. It was the most hateful cliché mankind ever created. My life was a pain and all I got was nothingness. Nothing was gained but painful pasts and follies painted me, which I tried to veil it with my other artificial characteristic.

Now everything was just pointless. In vain.

Suddenly, without any warnings, I was pinned to the ground with my wrists constricted above my head. I dropped the razor from my hand and I inevitably stared up to my constrictor, expecting the enraged monster to growl. I was taken aback by the different expression on the person's face.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

His voice was low and possibly the most dangerous other than the monster's voice. I couldn't do anything but tear away. I would be killing myself anyways, so maybe if I showed someone how miserable I was, I could be gaining his pity.

To my surprise, he picked me up and seemed to held me against him.

That was the first time, I cried in someone's arm without any hint of sadistic hate.  
This was purely pitiful.

I think I sobbed and cried for more than a good two hours.

"You don't have to try and be someone else"

I was too tired to even reply back. I was exposed and uncovered by the least person I had expected from. I knew this sweet indulgence wouldn't last long so I leaned against his embrace for now. I closed my eyes and inhaled the cool scent that was lingering on him. Somehow, it was nice enough to calm me down.

"Stop trying to be someone else"

How? How was I supposed to do that?

I had no life. Everything was burnt and destroyed by that monster. Soon, my friends will forget me and I would have to go back to the monster. I wouldn't dare and put my friends in danger by him. In order to do that, I had to fabricate myself and my life.

"Live on, you fucking bastard. Don't you dare try and kill yourself again"

It was ironic. Should I feel grateful? Hopeful? Doubtful? I was confused but his sincerity and it took me aback. I guess, if you had anyone on the stake of death, it makes you numb to the fact that what relationship they engaged upon themselves.  
His breath was showering down on me and I listened. I can hear his anger, sorrow, and sincerity.

That was indeed absurd and odd. Tom Riddle and sincerity didn't go together so well.

"Don't let me see you like this again"

Such simple words however the meanings were so complicated.  
It shocked me to the point where I opened my eyes and gazed above at him. His hard and stoic expression gave away nothing and I just stared at him like a blithering idiot.

It was obvious he did not enjoy my company since I kept killing myself. Who would? But his inhumane crimson eyes shouted things that will take me hundreds of years to understand.

Tom Riddle. _Who exactly was he?_

* * *

**Alright... I might regret posting this up because it sucks.. But, I tried..!**_  
_

**You must feel confused right now. I would gladly answer any of them, as long as it won't reveal my plot. **

**Believe it or not, some of the things discussed in this chapter will be mentioned and explained in the future chapters. **

**Please, take note that this can definitely improve. Please, Review and Thanks so much for reading! **

**I'll update soon! **

**-_RubberDucky95 _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unexpected Domesticity**_

**I'm back with a new chapter that will hopefully clear up some of the confusion caused in the first chapter.**

**I moved up the story bit more quicker because, hey. Who wouldn't want to see Harry and Tom together?**

**Anyways, if some of the confusions weren't addressed, it probably means that they will be mentioned in the future chapters.**

**But feel free to leave me any comments or confusions! And of course, review..? Maybe? Please?**

**Warnings: SLASH, ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE, TR/HP, minor angst..?**

**Disclaimer: It's a no-no.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Where to begin?  
My life, that is.

I knew it for sure that it was neither fairy tale nor those happy ending stories where everything turned out to be fine. Mine was just chopped off horror stories and depressing sad stories sewn together. It was a mess.

First, the monster.  
I may as well call him the devil himself, but surely, he was a human or at least an immoral animal that resembled a human. I once had an illusion that he actually loved and cared for me. I must have been so naive and delusional. I was fucking stupid enough to believe in that ridiculous lies. He nearly destroyed everything that I had, including myself. His unhealthy obsession toward me made him in to a murderer. I knew he was a murderer. He killed my parents and soon, he will be killing my friends. That's why I have been keeping distances with them, in order to protect them.

I went out with anyone to erase his filthy traces, but I was only replacing it with other's filthiness, wasn't I?  
God, I am a filthy slut.

Why hadn't I report him to the police? Because I had no evidence what so fucking ever. I knew he killed my parents, but I had no evidence.  
Truthfully, I had no idea how he did it.

I didn't even ask Riddle what happened to him after I passed out. He only mentioned about the monster when he asked me who inflicted those red lines across my arms. Never again, did he mention anything about him. I guess the monster was still at loose.

I normally wouldn't even think about him, but it became inevitable since he put me into this situation. In situation, I meant that I am held a captive by _Tom fucking Riddle. _He constantly pestered me by following around and not giving any chance of what I would do.

Although we often argued and rarely had a nice conversation, I got accustomed to his presence.  
I couldn't contact any of my friends except to tell them to not worry about me. It was the only thing I could do.  
I learned a lot about Tom Riddle. I found him annoying (So did he with me) but it was no doubt that he was handsome and had ambiance that controlled people. He was serious when he was working and sometimes didn't talk for few hours. I had to be in his study while he was working. I didn't have any choice but to follow him since I couldn't kill myself and I was so bored.  
He lived alone but we were in his family manor which was left to him a few decades ago, even before he was born. He usually glared at me and pestered me to eat. One more. He was AN INCREDIBLE NAGGER.  
He nagged as if I was his child and I shooed him off or ignored him which ended up as a fight. But I knew he was trying and I at least appreciated a bit. He was quiet although some insults were venomous.

I was constantly with him or he was constantly with me.

"I told you not to throw your clothes on the floor"

"It's my clothes"

"Which I bought them"

He offered me clothes, shelter, food, and medication. I wondered why he was doing this and asked him, but he replied with a dismaying frown and a look that made me look stupid. Honestly, I had no idea what his mind was working at.

First, I refused everything from him, embarrassed by the thoughts of my little crying incident. It was utterly terrible, but when he brought that topic up just to make me mad or annoyed, I wasn't about to deny whatever he was spending money on. Not to sound so conceited and bratty, but that was his payment for his own twisted and sick entertainment. After all, he was damn filthy rich as to live in a damn manor and be wealthy without any jobs to begin with.  
He also had that derisive sarcasm that was placed upon even with his closest friends. It clearly showed when he was talking to his friends on the phone, occasionally calling them idiots indirectly as to hide it somewhere in between the lines of what he said. I think I caught most of them.  
He was indeed cunning, sarcastic, and possibly ominous but mysteriously attractive in a way. Not that I cared.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"What, so you can frame me of murder? No thank you"

"I won't frame you."

"It's a definite and an absolute no. This is my house and I lay out the rules. Clearly, your current state of mind is foggy and insane"

"You don't know anything about me!"

I yelled at him, although I didn't intend to fight now. We were so used to these quarrels.  
He suddenly pinned me to the wall and glared at me intensely. I wasn't going to flinch away but it was inevitable. His strong grip on both my wrist stung and as it hit the wall behind me, I was immobilized.

"So you say, but you yourself showed me a great deal of yourself."

"You forced me to do it"

He whispered dangerously and I gritted my teeth. We stared at each other and my wrist started to thaw.  
We were very close to each other and a dangerous silence washed over us.

"Or else, you were about to die"

"Tell me, _Tom_. Why do you care so much?"

I sardonically emphasized his name and asked the same question I've been asking for these last 2 weeks.  
His dark eyes fell on my own green eyes and I shivered at the moment. He did treat me well, he did provide me many things, he did saved me from that monster. And the best part was that he didn't ask questions of my past.

"Before I answer, you would have to answer why'd you cut yourself"

I take that back.

His voice was unshaken and firm but very intimidating. He gripped my wrists harder and I had to wince. But I still gazed up to my constrictor who took the liberty of pinning me to the wall.  
Damn him. He must have detected wavers in my eyes and suddenly became smug as to smirk and released my wrists.

My wrists were swollen red with his hand prints and thawed. He walked on and I quietly walked behind him, thinking whether I should attack him or not. My glares would have been furious if he was to turn around.

We quietly sat down across from each other in the long dinner table which soon served with delicious foods by his servants. We ate in silence.  
The bastard won't be talking to me tonight.

After dinner, I quietly sat down with my wrists still thawing from the strong force upon them. I stared at his vague hand prints on my wrists.  
Just as I was about to go back and read the book that was on my lap, Tom stood in front of me, holding two ice packs.  
I stared at him, expecting him to say something but he remained silent. He kneeled and took my resting wrists as I watched him with questioning glare. He wrapped those ice packs around my wrists and the thawing on my wrists instantly got better and I just had to sigh in relief.  
What was with this guy? He's the one who inflicted these! I didn't say a word to complain but to my surprise, only quietly thanked him.

Maybe. Just maybe. It was one thing I sincerely said.

* * *

Days went by and it has been almost a month since I was_ rehabilitating_ from my suicidal aspects. I still had to follow Tom like a puppy all around and was never left alone with or without him. His servants were so devoted to him and I almost asked them what makes them devote much to Tom.  
He was a tall man unlike me, and I often lacked of breath when I tried to catch up with him but these days, he slowed down his pace for me. We were so used to each other within this impossible one month. I didn't bother to make contact with anyone outside except Tom even though Tom suggested and encouraged me to.

"Next time, if I'm late, go ahead and eat without me"

"I can wait"

Surprisingly, we got rid of most of the malice and venom in our words. Life with him was boring but also full of new discoveries and surprises. It was rather overwhelming.

"Your friends seemed to be desperate to have contact with you. Why don't you go out and meet them"

I sighed and learned that they would likely report me missing. I agreed to him later on when we were sitting in the library to pass time leisurely. He stood up to get a new book and patted my head which I shrugged it off with glares but a little playfully.

Okay, life with him wasn't so bad as I would have thought.  
He never asked me of that question again after the little fight we had nearly three weeks ago. With Tom Riddle, it seemed like my messed up life didn't even existed and I was having a whole different life without any relations to my horrible past. I rarely went out from the manor, which I felt incredibly safe since the monster couldn't reach me. Would he be able to reach me when I go out and meet my friends? Possible.

"Tom. What happened to him?"

It was an unexpected question, even from myself. What the hell was I thinking?

Tom was sitting across from me with his glasses under his eyes. He must have been startled by my question. Now, I don't know how much he knows, since I never told him anything, but he seemed like a smart guy who would catch up quickly.  
Controversial to my thoughts, I sat there motionless, gazing into Tom's eyes. There were just too many unanswered questions.  
We exchanged our gazes for some time before Tom opened up his mouth to answer.

"Do you want to see him again?"

What a funny answer. Maybe he was avoiding to answer my question for my own sake? Which, I doubted, but possible regarding the recent hospitality I received.

"Never"

I immediately answered to his question.  
He dropped his eyes from mine to his book and his fingers opened up the book which allowed him to read the contents.

"You won't need to worry about him anymore"

"Why? Did something happened to him?"

But before Tom can answer, his phone rang and he had to pick it up. I stared at him, and soon dropped my gaze on the book. Did he just offer me his protection? And why was I feeling so safe with him? Such sentiments shouldn't be allowed, I must say.

Even after he ended his phone call, I didn't question again.

"I'll let one of the drivers drop you off nearby the place you are rejoicing your friends. Hopefully, you'll find your way there"

He smugly said it with a slight hint of sarcasm and I scowled at him. I admit I am terrible at finding my way and often got lost. I was totally incapable of navigating myself even in the manor which I inhabited for more than a month.

Once, I got lost in the manor trying to find my way toward the library and wandered until Tom found me. He pestered me to learn the manor so I fully memorized the manor's structure. It was such a pain in the butt.

"Stop pestering me, you jerk!"

"You stole my line right out of my mouth"

Bitter moments did exist but nothing too extreme or intense.

As promised, Tom's driver left me in the plaza and to my greatest hope, I found my way.

"HARRY POTTER! Do you have any idea how worried we were?!"

My friends found me before I did. One of my friends, Hermione Granger started her rants right after she saw me that I was okay. Hermione has been like my mother to me, after my parents passed away due to a terrible 'accident'. And there was Ron Weasley with his red hair and slightly relieved expression on his normally goofy face. He's been like a brother I never had. Such great friends, but I never told them anything about him.  
I knew they were reprimanding me about how much they were worried and how much they care about me. It annoyed me a bit. I did tell them not to worry and they didn't even consider to ask what I have been through until they calmed themselves. I waited but didn't feel like answering them anyways.

"What were you thinking? Where were you?"

"...nowhere."

"Come on, Harry. Speak to us"

I would have said at least something close to the truth but now, I wasn't in the mood. I thought I would rather spend the rest with Tom. What a scary thought.

"Look, I just needed a time out from being... hectic."

"Well, you could have at least taken us with you, if you were having fun relaxing!"

I wanted to yell and scream but overwhelmed the urge with the fake smile I always put up with others. I had to calm down. They were only so worried about me and they're my dearest friends.

Friends who I can't even trust my secrets on them?

I tried to rationalize things in my head. After all, I was the one who decided to keep things from them and they didn't know a shit. Sometimes, it made me so desperate.

I watched them quietly with an occasional smile on my face until they decided to take me to Hermione's humble home where the rest of friends gathered around and had quality time. I was fond of the idea, so I agreed. But I should have been wiser.

"Harry! We were dead worried about you! No calls, no emails, no letter. No nothing!"

There we go again.  
Now the numbers increased, the rants became so abundant. With the rants and all the blames about how they were forced to feel so worried and mad. Well, what about me?

"You nearly knocked us right out of our minds!"

"If you go try and do that again, we will seriously think of locking you away!"

Although they half joked and expressed how they were in concern of my well-being, I was still annoyed but could only smile and say sorry. Boring repertoire started to annoy me even more than it did before. It was crowded with people and my ears were hurting. I couldn't think straight. I actually come to a conclusion where I missed Tom's manor with him. It was quiet and serene. No one was to disturb us. It was purely isolated and remote from this overwhelming loudness. I appreciated their concerns for me, but I couldn't handle this too long.

"Hey, are you alright? You look pale"

I think I let myself express too much these days. After all, I had nothing to hide from Tom. Except few things that I'm not willing to share, but I think Tom knows most of them. I should feel angry with him for that, but I had no evidence except for the fact that Tom Riddle always got what he wanted.  
I slipped out momentarily and stalled a bit before calling Tom. Maybe the bastard is enjoying himself with me gone.

-Yes?

I was startled by Tom's voice from my phone. Shit, I must have presses it by accident.

-You really should get used to think quick for a response.

He spoke when I couldn't think of any response. I quietly told him to shut up.

-There we go. Now, why would you possibly call this hateful bastard for?

"You know I don't hate you as much as I did before"

-Not so convincing since you said it so frequently, in fact you said it this morning.

I growled and was returned with only a amused chuckle. But, it was true. I didn't hate him anymore. Well, sometimes when he was being a jerk. This morning, he was making fun of me about how I came to make friends.

I glanced around and sighed when I saw no one was nearby.

-You don't seem to be having fun.

"Actually... No. I'm tired as hell and I feel so dizzy"

-Did they not feed you? It's past your lunch time.

Tom's voice was suddenly a little irked and intense. Thinking about it, he forbid me from skipping any of my meals since I was a _patient_. This was partly true since I was insane.

"No,_ mother_. That's not it! … Listen. Are you busy?"

-Even if I said I was busy, that wouldn't stop you from saying anything to me.

"Um... I was wondering... Uh..."

Tom didn't say anything and waited for me patiently. That was his way to calm me down and to convince me to talk. I was trying to ask him if he could come or at least take me home back to his manor.  
Home. Funny it came out so naturally. I often forgot that I had no home.

I tried to think of all the possibilities that this may be wrong, and figured I'd better drop it.

"Nothing... I... Forgot what I was about to say"

Somehow, it made me slump. Am I slumping down for the fact that I'm being a coward? Or the fact that I couldn't be as bold as I was before? Same difference.

-Where are you at the moment?

"Hermione's house... Don't worry _mother_. She doesn't live far away from the point where I was dropped off."

He chuckled a bit. I guess he was amused how I referred him as mother. It was ironic for both of us, since we didn't live with our mothers, in fact, my mother was dead.

-Well, I can see why you have called.

"Whatever. Oh, I have to go- I'll call you later when... Actually, I'll get by the manor by myself. Don't wait for me, Bye-"

I had to hang up quickly as I heard some of my friends calling out my name. It only has been five minutes. I guess they don't trust me that I might run off again.

"Oh, Harry! What were you doing here alone?"

"Just had to call someone..."

"Well, you're here to enjoy with us, so forget the call! Let's have some fun!"

I laughed and followed my friend back to where everyone was. Sure they were nice people but now, all I wanted was a serene silence to at least make me think clearly.

The fact that I lied to Tom was lingering in the back of my mind. I didn't know how to get there. Would the taxi driver know if I tell him to go to the Riddle Manor? Why did I even bother to lie?

'Ding dong-'

suddenly, the bell rang and Hermione seemed to be surprised as she told us that no one else was to come. She went to get the door and the rest of us were indulging into some conversation that I couldn't pay attention to. I think it's about football.

"What do you want?"

We heard Hermione's unfriendly question and all went to the door to find out what happened.

I couldn't believe it.  
Tom Riddle was standing right outside Hermione's door step. His stoic and beguiling expression gave away nothing but it changed when he spotted me.

"Tom?"

"Your friends are rather like you, aren't they?"

He put up a smug and familiar smirk on his face. Yes. He was real and he was there.

"Since when did you start calling Riddle by his name?"

Ron grudgingly asked me but I was little more than surprised so I didn't have a chance to think of some response.

"What are you doing here? How did you know? I never gave you the address"

"I have my source. Of course, I won't need it anymore unless you plan to come here regularly, which I fully encourage."

"Why would Harry need your consent, Riddle?!"

"Harry- what is he talking about? Why are you guys even talking like that?"

My friends pestered me with their continuous questions and I instantly felt tired trying to answer everything. Meanwhile, Tom was looking at me with amusement.

"So I see you haven't said anything to them"

I shot him a look but I couldn't just make Tom stand there forever. I told him to come in and tried to calm my friends down. I asked Hermione courteously, and although she looked just as confused as others but kindly nodded to it.

"What's going on? Why are you letting this asshole in?"

"Look guys. First of all, he's not an asshole"

"I'm flattered."

He snorted at that and I glared at him to shut up.

"Second of all, I...I've been staying with him for the last month."

My friends suddenly broke out with deafening uproars while Tom just sat there watching us with an amused and smug smirk. He seemed to eye every one of them, but I couldn't grasp why he was doing that. The best guess is that he was just so amused of their reactions.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why would you do that, Harry? You hated him!"

"You couldn't find a better company than him?!"

Everything was my fault. They blamed me of my misery. They accused me of being unreasonable without bothering to listen to what I had gone through.  
Were they my true friends? Were they just appeared to care about me? Why am I always blamed of everything? I was getting so tired, angry, and resentful. Even though I knew I didn't deserve them.

"So I am to be blamed of everything?"

I said it at last and it was clear that I was upset and angry. I gritted my teeth and suddenly I snapped. I didn't wish for this.

"Do you even know what I had to go through? Do you know the pain I've suffered? What gives you the right to blame me for everything?!"

"Harry, please calm down. We didn't mean it that way-"

"Shut up! You all seem so caring but you are all self-centered! You are all fucking hypocrites!"

Horror struck in the room and silence dominated as I anxiously panted for some reason. That's when I heard Tom.

"Harry"

I was mad and I yelled at them, accusing for being hypocrites. I was about to yell and let out my anger but I halted when I heard my name from Tom.  
He said it so differently from how my friends say it. It was more sophisticated and somehow serene. There was no hint of resentment but only firm tranquility. So abstruse yet calm. I came to my senses and turned around to face Tom who was sitting there and gazing at me.

"Don't say anything that you might regret it later"

His words were patronizing but I was so used to it, that it instantly pacified me. Why? I do not know.  
I looked around at my friends who had the same pittance and shock. I huffed away my anxiety and stood motionless. The silence engulfed the room which was broken when Tom stood up.

"Where are you going?"

I asked him abruptly, making it sound more panicked like a child than I ever hoped for. It didn't matter.

"Home. I've seen quite enough"

"But..."

He can't leave me alone. He used to stay with me so persistently but why was he leaving so easily now?

"It's your choice whether you want to stay or not"

I looked up and saw Tom's smug smile. He wasn't mocking me. It was purely an offer where I had a choice. But the thing is, I had no choice to make.  
I reached out for him when I heard Ron's voice calling me back.

I truly felt sorry for them. They didn't deserve my rants. But I'm just too sick and tired of all this. This is why I want to go back to my artificial life that Tom made for me. I wanted to be a nobody with nothing to care about.

"You can't go! Harry… We forgive you so just come back to us?"

"I'm sorry"

I left them with a silent good bye and followed Tom out through the door. He waited for me and got on the car he came with.  
As I sat next to him, I had so many questions to ask, but I could only look at him.

Reality hit me hard and I tried hard to think this through. I just abandoned my friends behind me. I simply walked out with Tom Riddle, who somehow knew my troubles and thoughts.

"If you are wondering why I came, I came to fetch you from your boring friends, so you say. But honestly, I don't find them boring at all"

He said it with smugness that was always present. How did he know? Was he so observant enough to know me better than my friend did?

_Probably._

"...Thanks..."

He seemed a little surprised but soon kept up with his stoic and tranquil expression that gave off a superior vibe.  
He leaned to his hands with his elbow on the window sill. Indeed, even under a red and orange sunset he looked breathtakingly handsome. All this time, blinded by his foul tempers and personality, I was not aware of it. Only if he was more like this, he would have been extremely attractive.

Our eyes met and I held my breath as Tom smiled smugly at me. Why is my heart throbbing so painfully? Why can't I take my eyes off of him?  
I'm deluding myself. I shouldn't give up to this guy. After all, I had no one. Everyone is bound to leave me.

"How did you know?"

A question that I would ask thousands of times, if I had to. How did he know about me? His crimson eyes penetrated my green ugly eyes, and I shivered at the intense gaze.

"I came to know your"

those words stunned me into stillness. He knew me while no one else did. Why was it always Tom who outsmarted me? Why was he always next to me?

Can Tom Riddle have a heart?

I couldn't ask anymore question as I closed my eyes in despair and let the sunset wash over me. I drifted off to sleep while I tried to focus on the sole purpose of my life which I no longer recalled.  
I think I leaned against his shoulder. Just for this once. Just for now, I wanted to indulge myself to my desire.

He won't mind terribly.

* * *

I woke up with the familiar scent that surrounded my nostrils. This wasn't mine, but I was accustomed to it. Whose was it?

I opened my eyes in stun and found Tom lying against me, almost holding me against him with an embrace. What was he doing in my bed? Why was he holding me? I moved and Tom woke up with a disgruntled groan.

"What...why..!"

"You didn't let me go"

I tried to process my mind but couldn't. His voice was husky and rough from sleep.

"I moved you to your bed since you fell asleep in my car... You didn't let me go, when I tried to."

His eyes were closed when he said it. It looked like he wasn't panicked or shocked. Just a bit annoyed since I woke him up.

"Will you let me sleep now?"

"Are you lying?"

"Do I sound like I'm lying? Now go back to sleep… It's still dawn…"

His voice drifted off and I finally noticed that it was only 2'o clock in the morning.  
Somehow Tom's disgruntled and reticent voice calmed me down although that probably was not his intention. I laid back down against him as his arm wrapped around me and I felt his cold body and my warmth transmitted to him. I closed my eyes as I heard Tom's regular breaths and heart beats. As I belonged to him. As I was meant to be with him. As I was his. These novel and peculiar feelings hit me. I pulled closer to him, curling up in his arms.

Back of Riddle's mind, Tom Riddle sinisterly smiled.

_Harry Potter was his, and no one will dare and try to take him away. _

* * *

**Alright.. That's it for the second chapter and I'm sure you have noticed how fast the pace is going between those two.**

**I know the background is still vague, but please be patient? The history between Harry and Tom isn't that deep. Harry just hates him. But Tom... Well, Tom! is a very sophisticated and complicated young man. No one will know what goes on in his mind unless I reveal it for youXD**

**Please feel free to point out mistakes and address questions! Or better, review..? GOD, I feel shameless.**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading and I hope you have a wonderful week ahead of you! I'll improve more and will update soon!**

**-****_RubberDucky95_**


End file.
